


Endless

by SheKissesTurians



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hasseverous, Mass Effect - Freeform, Siddalee, Tumblr, Turians, Xenophilia, turian oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheKissesTurians/pseuds/SheKissesTurians
Summary: Writing prompt #18 Endless for @shepurdvakarianHope you enjoy this little short with Hasseverous and Siddalee <3





	Endless

Hasseverous leaned back into the cockpit chair of his ship. Through the large curving window he watched the swirls of space move before him. The view seemed to go on forever.

“Do you ever think about space, Spots?” he breathed out as he rested his hands gently behind his fringe.

A light snort sounded out from the speakers in the cockpit as Siddalee’s voice filled the area.

“Spots? Really? Is that what you are calling me now?”

Hasseverous couldn’t help but raise his mandibles into a smirk at the judging humor which hung apparent in her voice.

“It’s just an accurate observation, don’t get your panties in a knot.” His amusement at her response continued to flick his black painted mandibles.

“Oh my god,” Her voice rolled through the speakers, “What earth vid did you pick that line up from?”

His only response was a chuckle as he settled back into his gaze through the window,  
“Space is so vast,” he continued, refusing to acknowledge her question, “It’s calming you know, when you just travel through it. Sometimes I want to turn the engines off and see where it would take me.”

“That is a bit scary don’t you think?” Siddalee’s voice spoke softly through the speakers.

“No,” Hasseverous hummed, “I’ve found the known to be scarier than the unknown, I mean look at you.”

“What about me?” Her voice cracked, causing Hasseverous outward gaze to soften.

“Well, you are exciting, refreshing. Talking to you is like starting over. There is no years of customs between us, there is no social class stigmas, or any of that shit.”

“I knew you only liked me because I was human.” Siddalee’s voice teased through the speakers.

Hasseverous subvocals hummed pleasantly as his mandibles lifted into a smile, “Well it is one of your best features.”

“Oh, shut up.” She bit back her voice as his laughter filled the room, “I feel like you would really like the oceans on earth.” Siddalee continued.

“Yeah?” Hasseverous brow plates raised.

“Yeah, they are kinda like space I suppose…. in a way.” She began to paint a visual picture for him, “The water covers much of earth, and it is filled with countless creatures of all shapes and sizes. There is still so many hidden depths in its darkness the deeper you go.”

Hasseverous subvocals hummed in thought as he imagined her words, “The ocean sounds thrilling.” His eyes closed picturing the expanse of blue water which he had only seen in photos covering the human’s earth.

“I really think you would love it.” Siddalee continued, “You will have to visit it some time.”

“I’ll take you with me.” He began, causing her voice through the speakers to freeze for a moment.

“You would want to go to earth with me?”

Hasseverous could hear the small hitch of excitement words as she spoke,

“Well of course I would take you with me,” He opened his eyes with a growing hum that flared his mandibles, “I will need a tour guide after all.” Hasseverous could practically feel the glare he knew she was sending him over the distance of space.

“I’d guide you into a ditch.” She grumbled, causing a short chuckle to vibrate his chest. Spirits, he loved talking with her. Her buttons were so easy to push, that the bite he would receive in return was always well placed. It was one of the exciting things about her, he never knew just what she would say or how hard she would bite.

“Oh good! I’ve heard so many wonderful things about earth ditches!” Hasseverous sat up in his chair, a broad smile lifting his mandibles.

“Okay, I’m hanging up Hass.” Siddalee announced dryly. There was a silence through the speakers as her actions did not follow her words, “…. sleep well tonight.”

A light purr vibrated Hasseverous chest at her words. It was so soft he knew she would never be able to hear it through the speakers, but any louder would change its meaning. Not that she would understand the difference, but he would.

“Kill it at work, Spots.” He leaned back into his chair with closed eyes, imagining her features and how she would probably be rolling her eyes at the use of his new nick name.

With that the connection ended.

Hasseverous released a sigh as he slowly got up from his chair and headed back to his quarters. As he walked he opened his omni tool setting an alarm for the exact time he knew Siddalee would be getting off work. These past few weeks he found himself unable to stop checking in on her, calling her, hearing her. There was just this tireless pull inside of him that yearned for her attention. It wasn’t until after the first month that Hasseverous knew for sure that this pull he felt towards her was going to be just like space…. endless.


End file.
